Pan's Guerre
by SSJPan779
Summary: Pan runs away from home and goes to live with Bulma.She falls in love with the man of her dreams while @ the same time Gohan starts a war looking for his daughter.


Well here we have another fic just for the DB-GT liking. For those of you who don't like original characters . Back Off!!  
  
Character ages: Pan~18 Videl~38 Gohan~39 Trunks~22 Goten~21 Bra~17 Marron~20  
  
Original characters: Lauren~22 Kellie~22 Alice~21 Jay~23  
  
Ch.1 Runaway from the royal hell-hole  
  
Pan sat on a bench looking down at her old promise ring that a past lover had given her. Silently she cursed her hell and her father for what he had been doing to her. She felt like she was in Romeo and Juliet without the Romeo and the tragic end. She was being forced to marry her enemy to settle a civil war with his country. Pan looked up to see her mother coming toward her also looking sad.  
  
"Pan?" she said.  
  
"Hello mother." Pan mumbled. Videl took a seat next to her daughter.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Why is he doing this to me? If it isn't enough he killed Ryan he has to kill my free will."  
  
"It's not the end you can still get out of it." Videl told her.  
  
"By death." Pan murmured.  
  
"No. You can runaway from here which is something I myself cannot do." Videl explained.  
  
"He would find me eventually."  
  
"Yes but until then maybe you can find that one man who you keep dreaming about mate and come back with child."  
  
"You're right. Thank you so much mother." Pan said hugging her mother and running into the palace. Videl smiled at her daughters courage.  
  
**Later(Pan's bedroom)**  
  
Pan opened her backpack and began to put her jeans, t-shirts, underwear, etc. into her bag. Night had fallen several hours ago and the entire palace had fallen into a deep sleep. She opened her side drawer and pulled out a small bag full of belly button rings that Pan had turned into Ki protectors. After they had been placed in a pouch on her backpack. With noting else left to collect from her old home Pan opened her window and flew out into the midnight darkness.  
  
It had been five years since Chi Chi and Ox-King had died and Gohan took over. Pan began to face a huge difference in her father. He became unusually arrogant and didn't seem to care about his family. He began to leave home for two to three months at a time and Videl began to get lonely. At one time she had become seriously involved with one of the guards while at the same time Pan became involved with her bodyguard. When Gohan returned from his trip he found Videl with her lover and Pan with hers. He waited until they had finished before he called the two men to his study. The two were never seen again. Videl had become so depressed that she had attempted suicide while Pan suffered a severe change in her body. Somehow her bodyguard and she had created a tiny life force together in the short time. That was when Pan forced herself to create the ki shield. She avoided her father at all costs and only told her mother of the baby.  
  
Then at twenty-two weeks Pan suffered her first miscarriage. What she was living for was now dead. The part was not easy and she too tried to end the pain. When she failed she joined her mother in a rehabilitation center. That was when the dreams started.  
  
Pan began to see a young blue eyed man with short lavender hair. She instantly fell in love with him and began to pray that she would find him. Soon after the dreams had begun to become more and more intense. She began to smell him and feel his strength and his love for her. Months later she had visions of a small family running to a short haired brunette with green eyes yelling 'Aunt Alice.'  
  
She had the chance now to find him. She looked ahead and saw the bright lights of West City.  
  
~" finally my journey is over and I can have my life."~ She told herself landing on the Capsule Corp doorstep.  
  
  
  
So good or bad? I only have four original characters in this one where in others I have 20. So be so kind as to leave a review on your way out.  
  
Panny ~SSJPan779 aka: Mad Hatter~ 


End file.
